Thank health class
by Shadowrisen
Summary: One shot MileyXOliver, The 3 go to the beach untell Oliver drowns.


Sitting uot on his proch watching dear ol Lily talk to Miley. Smiling in happiness.

Lily and Miley walked up the steps.

"Hey Jackson can you take Lily and show her where the drinks are?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Jackson got up and walked Lily to the kitchen.

Oliver jumped up behind Miley and startled her,

"Sorry Miles." He said smiling.

"Hey Oliver," Miley greeted,

"What's up?"

"Lily and I just got back from the fox theatre, We went to go see the phantom of the Opra." She said.

"Sounds awesome."

"Yeah, the flames were so hot we could feel the heat."

Oliver smiled. "So what do you have plans on doing now?" He asked rocking back and forth.

"Well I was gonna go to the pool with Lily." She answered. "Hey why don't you come along."

"Sure ok, You think Lily wont mind?"

"Aw naw, she's ok with it. I think we had enough Miley Lily time."

"Cool, I'm gonna run home and get my suit on." He said.

"Ok. I'll tell Lily and you just come over when you'r ready."  
"K." Oliver answered, He ran to his house happily. Miley ran inside.

**Half hour later**

Oliver ran up the steps, tried catching his breath,

He whipped the swett off and knocked on Miley's door.

"Hey Oliver, what took you so long?" She asked curious.

"I had to help my mom with dinner for my dad." He answered.

"Oh ok. well Lily and I are ready to go." Miley said.

Oliver nodded.

Lily ran out of the house in her light blue bekkini and her light blue bottom. With her straw hat. And flower bag,

"Ready ta go." She said smiling,

"Cool lets bolt." Miley ordered. The 3 friends ran to the beach,

**BEACH SIDE**

"Just as nice as ever.." Lily said holding her arms out.

Oliver looked over to Miley.

"Your wearign shorts and a tank top in the water?" Oliver asked.

"Ofcourse not, my swim suits in Lily's bag." She said. Miley ran over and pulled it out.

"I'll be a sec." She said shutting the door.

Miley turned to Lily.

"You goin in?" Lily asked.

"Aw no not now...I gotta work on my tan.." Lily said laying out on her chair.

Oliver sighed of bordom.

Miley walked out of her tent wearing her black tube top suit and black and white bekiini.

"Wow Miley.." He said breathless. "I didn't know you like black." He said humerously.

Miley buddy punched him in the arm.

"Ready da go in?" Miley asked.

Oliver leaned near the sand slowly putting his foot in.

"Aha!" Miley shouted, pushing Oliver in head first.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Well gee you wanted to jump in so badly." Miley joked.

Oliver whipped his face. He swam over to Miley and pulled her in.

"Haha that." Oliver joked again.

Miley swims up to the sun light gasping for air.

"Gees Oliver you almost got me drowning.." She said catching her breath,

Miley felt some more humor in her, She grabbed Oliver's head and dunked in under. Miley not knowing, Oliver was pushing him self off the land trying to get up and get some air, but Miley thought it was a game. She didn't know he was drowning.

Oliver soon stopped Splashing.

"Ok ok Oliver. Had enough Humoris fun?" Miley asked.

She released him, She watched Oliver floating before her very eyes. She found out she did something horribly wrong.

"O-Oliver?" She stammered.

Miley took a deep breath and took a huge dunk under. She opened her eyes quick enough to see Oliver at the bottom, looking peacefully, Miley swam down at him using her legs and arms. She could feel her arms and legs pullng out of place from the motion, Her arms and legs popping, She could feel her ears in pain, But she didn't stop. She swam for Oliver and rapped her arm around his neck, and her other arm grabbing his, she swam him up to the surfice. Gasping for air as well.

She reached the surfice and took a deep breath.

"Lily help!" Miley cried.

Lily got up and ran over to the scene, seeing Miley dragging Oliver back on land,

"Where's the life guard she needs to do CPR." Lily panicked.

"She's on a lunch break!" Miley cried.

They turned to the empty chair.

"What kinda life guard goes on break when there's lives to be saving?" Lily said. Smacking her hands on the sand.

"Wait I know how! Remember? In health class?" Miley reminded her,

"Not really I was asleep." She said rubbing her eyes.

Miley didn't waste any time, She first placed her head by Oliver's chest hearing the heart beat little. She felt his pulse on his rist. She held his nose and took a deep breath, there were their lips met. Miley breathed in. And breathed out. In and out, She checked his heart slowly beatig some, She went back to Oliver's lips and breathed in and out, She went to his chest and heard an active beat.

Miley and Lily stepped back waiting for the prince to awaken.

Worried in such,

Oliver opened his eyes blinking thinking wat the heck happened.

His eyes were opened fully.

"What happened?" Oliver asked. He started coughing. He smacked his hands on his chest, Some water came out.

"You drowned Oliver." Lily answered, then started to back away slowly,

Miley had a horrible frown,

"I'm so sory Oliver, I-I-I didn't kn-know." She stammered. Her words mixing up.

Oliver sat up looking up at her.

"BUT, Miley gave you CPR." Lily said smiling. "Cool huh smoken oaken." She teased.

Miley and Oliver stared confused at her.

"I'll just go back to tanning.." She said. She quickly ran to her seat.

Miley pulled Oliver up.

"You okay?" Miley asked. Oliver didn't answere, But started to hug her tightly.

"Thanks for saving my life.." Oliver whispered.

"Oh sure Oliver," Miley said with a slight blushing.

He held Miley's hand,

"So you wanna go back in?" Oliver asked.

"Sure ok...But im staying 5 feet away form you." Oliver said humerously.

They both laughed.

**END  
**

Wala


End file.
